csifandomcom-20200225-history
New York Extortionists
The New York Extortionists were a group of criminals who banded together and terrorized New York in the hopes of scaring everyone into giving them money. Their crimes occurred on the season five finale and the season six premiere of CSI: New York. Background At some unknown point, David Wilson, Tyson Menlo, and Jake Calaveras became friends and started hanging out. Eventually David came up with the idea to extort the city for money and Tyson and Jake decided to join in on the idea. Season 5 Pay Up They began their spree of terror by targeting a bar and David shoots it up in a drive-by shooting while Tyson drives the car, killing the bartender and paralyzing CSI Danny Messer from the waist down. Jake's sister Risa tried to stop them but was unsuccessful, due to the fact that Jake backed out at the last minute. They later shot at a restaurant hoping to scare more people but it was empty. Season 6 Epilogue David later hears that Risa is meeting the police in the office building where she works and goes to stop her from talking. He enters the building, knocks the security guard out and enters the elevator. Once he gets to the thirtieth floor he opens fire, killing Risa. Mac returned fire and wounded David in the arm. He then climbed up the top of the elevator to make his escape. He was pursued by the security guard and when he tried shooting him, his gun jammed and he had to improvise by stabbing him in the leg. He then took his shirt sleeve to bandage his gunshot wound, to which the security guard seized this chance to take his knife and ended up stabbing him twice in the chest, forcing him to flee badly injured; the security guard, named Albert Felton, later bled out and died. Tyson picked him up in his car and drove him to a hospital. The doctors tried to save him but he eventually died in surgery. Tyson and Jake later panicked that the cops were onto them, so they shot at a club, killing no one and then left a message on time square using a stolen credit card and phone, which reads, "Do we have your attention? Pay us and we’ll stop." Later, Jake finds out that David killed his sister and killed Tyson in revenge. He was subsequently arrested for murder. Modus Operandi The extortionists would usually drive up to their targets and spray a public and populated place with gunfire in drive-by shootings, hoping to scare the entire city into paying them to stop. Usually, David was the shooter and Tyson was the driver. David used a machine gun during the shootings and did not intend to kill during these incidents; however, he was willing to kill in order to make sure he wasn't caught. When David was killed, Jake presumably took his place as the shooter. Known Victims *The bar shooting : **Judah Nicholas **Danny Messer **Mac Taylor **Stella Bonasera **Don Flack **Lindsay Monroe **Sid Hammerback **Adam Ross **Sheldon Hawkes **Risa Calaveras **Numerous unnamed patrons *The restaurant shooting *The office shooting : **Risa Calaveras **Mac Taylor **Danny Messer **Albert Pelton *The club shooting *Tyson Menlo Known Members *David Wilson *Tyson Menlo *Jake Calaveras Appearances Category:Gangs Category:Criminals Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Killing teams Category:Psychotics Category:Spree Killers Category:Terrorist